


My Girl F.R.I.D.A.Y

by LaughingThalia



Series: Interrupted [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides the Avengers need phones. And he's just the right person to provide them with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl F.R.I.D.A.Y

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: BTW FRIDAY is The AI Stark uses after JARVIS becomes Vision. It is a reference to an old movie 'Girl Friday'. Girl Friday has come to mean (According to UrbanDictionary) : A female assistant, especially a junior office worker. You can understand why FRIDAY is called FRIDAY now right. She is a female assistant. If AI's can have genders.

Stark sat tinkering in his lab working on some proto-type Stark phones to run by R and D so he'd have something to present at the Board meeting and so Pepper wouldn't make him sleep on the sofa again.  
A thought occurred to Tony, the only people with phones were Natasha, Clint and himself and the two assassins tended to only use SHIELD communications as there is no one who would be calling them. Bruce never used to have a phone because they can be tracked but upon moving to Stark Tower agreed to haul around a Nokia Brick despite the fact that he could easily make his own phones untraceable. The two out-of-touch blonds were still trying to figure out his electric oven and his microwave but at least Thor hadn't broken the toaster in a while. Anyway back to the thought: Tony's brilliant idea was that he should make 6 Avengers only phones that had JARVIS on them as well as being strong enough to withstand Thor and gun shots, they needed to have reception everywhere short of the moon and they had to be waterproof, they had to have unlimited space as well as holes for headphones, USB Cards, SD Cards and any other card (and of course a charger). It would be hard but he was determined to do it although he'd have to make a seventh slightly downgraded on that had F.R.I.D.A.Y. instead of JARVIS.

He brought up holograms testing different compounds and alloys to find the best mixture of metals (Even though a compound can't be a mixture). In the end he decided that it would be steel (Iron and carbon) for strength, silver so it wouldn't react with things or rust. Each plug and socket on the phone had a copper cover on it that could be opened and closed as well was specially made Stark glass with custom made apple gorilla glass screen savers. Yes even Stark Industries went to Apple for phone stuff although they hated to.

“Sir. Those phones aren't 100% stable.” JARVIS informed his creator

“What are the chances they'll explode?” Tony asked whilst installing JARVIS into 6 of the phones and FRIDAY into the other

“4 in 80 chance. Also I must request that you refrain from using FRIDAY in that phone and instead opt for HELEN.”

Tony sighed “4 out of 80... that's pretty high. Also Why HELEN and not FRIDAY?”

“This may sound odd seeing as I'm a disembodied AI but I have a hunch that you will need FRIDAY some time in the near future.”

“That is odd. I didn't program you with hunches but okay. HELEN it is. I suppose it's for the best I mean she wouldn't be My Girl FRIDAY if I gave her to the board.”

LINE BREAK

Stark came rushing into the kitchen with a white box in his arms “AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE! Daddy has presents!”

They all sighed and rolled their eyes at each other Clint grinned “What is it this time Stark? Stretchy Hulk pants? A magnet that can move Mjinor? Boomerang arrows? Remind me again why you though that was a good idea?”

“Because Boomerangs. Anyway it's none of those things but I'm still working on those Hulk pants.” He reached into the box and pulled out a smart phone “I made each of you personalised, easy-to-use, super secure, water proof, tougher than most Stark phones complete with JARVIS as your personal AI!” He shoved a phone into each Avengers hands grinning like a child.  
Steve smiled weakly and put the phone on the table “Thanks Tony, really... but you didn't have to do this for me. I don't even know how to use-”

“You're in Brookland and hydra attacks, you have no way to contact us. What do you do.”

“I uh- I fight them.”

Tony slammed his hand on the table and went to fake business-man Mr Stark mode“And innocent lives are at stake! Homes and businesses destroyed by those fiends! How would you feel knowing it could have been avoided by simply saying 'hey JARVIS call the Avengers' or even the fan favourite 'Avengers Assemble!'?”

Steve's mouth flapped like a fish “Well... I um.. I wouldn't feel very good.”

Tony grinned again dropping his pseudo serious act “Well if not for yourself, take this phone for the good of America!”

Steve gingerly picked up the phone from where he'd placed it on the table as if it might explode (Which it could but he didn't know that) 

During this exchange everyone else had been testing out their phones. Clint and Natasha had both tried to hack Bruce's phone and failed, Clint tried tracking Bruce but even though they were no more than 2 metres away from each other Bruce didn't show up on the radar. Natasha nodded impressed “The security on these things are good.”

Stark gave her a shit-eating grin “And with that statement in mind I would like to draw our memories back to the contracts we signed when you moved in here. You have to model SI stuff if I give you anything and I and SI can not be held accountable if you die from one of my inventions.”

“Stark.” Natasha demanded the full truth in that one word

“They're proto-types... they could explode.” There was a paused “But you're expected to carry them around 24/7 soooo...”

The all sighed again.


End file.
